Twinbellows
Twinbellows (ツインベロス Tsuinberosu) is a large, two-headed dog that acts as a recurring enemy of the Kid Icarus games. Its body is engulfed in flames and is the very first boss that Pit faces in the series. It is commonly referred to as the guard dog of the Underworld. Characteristics Twinbellows is a large, demonic dog-like creature that lives within the dark caverns of the Underworld. In Kid Icarus, it was bright red in color, with yellow spikes running along its back. It also had a fiery mane, which was not visible in-game. In'' Kid Icarus: Uprising'', its body is darker red, with much of its fur engulfed in flames. It is shown that the beast was formerly chained down since it has a large, metal brace with a broken chain attached to its left paw. Both of its heads also wear similar-looking spiked collars with chains dangling down from them. In addition, Twinbellows wears bone armor along its back, with funnel-like spouts that shoot flames running along its spine. Appearances Kid Icarus "The Gatekeeper of the Underworld fortress. A devil dog with two heads. Its body is wrapped in fire, and spits out bullets of magma energy." Twinbellows is the Gatekeeper of the Underworld Fortress and the Three Sacred Treasures' Sacred Casket that lies within. Twinbellows travels slowly, spewing fireballs at Pit; these fireballs generally pass overhead and Pit's opening to attack is when Twinbellows is gearing up for another shot Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 100 2 0 8000 ---- Kid Icarus: Uprising Twinbellows (Twinbellows, The Ferocious) appears in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit fights it in a colosseum in the first chapter of the story called ''The Return of Palutena''. Twinbellows is much larger compared to its previous appearance, but reprises his role as the first boss of the game. Twinbellows will breathe a stream of fire at Pit, which can be avoided by moving to the beast's side. Twinbellows also shoots smaller, fireballs at the player, which is more diffcult to avoid in this manner, so dodging is best here. Finally, Twinbellows will lunge, and launch himself at Pit. He will strike with his claws, while lunging forward, and as he reaches the wall of the colesseum, turn around and push himself off the wall to launch himself again. He will do this for a while, but eventually tire himself out, and fall over, leaving himself open to any and all attacks. Gallery Twinbellows Uprising.jpg|Twinbellows in Uprising. Twinbellows artwork.png|Twinbellows art in the original Kid Icarus. Trivia * While bearing a resemblance to Orthrus, the double-headed guard dog owned by Geryon. Twinbellows's name in Japanese romaji hints that he is inspired by Orthrus's well-known triple-headed "brother" Cerberus. *Twinbellows's new appearence plays on both its roaring and a bellows, a device that delivers pressurized air. This is represented by the newly added funnels on Twinbellows's back that shoot out pressurized bursts of fire. *When fighting Twinbellows a second time, Pit makes a reference to the game Nintendogs by stating they could "get some serious Nintendogs trainer points," showing his knowledge of video games like many other times in the game. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Of Myths and Monsters enemies Category:Villains Category:Underworld Army